The Art of Touch
by soda-denial
Summary: Sasuke/Naruto. Sasuke only allows Naruto's touch. A small, fluffy conversation during a sunset.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

**Characters** : Naruto, Sasuke

**Warnings** : Male/Male

* * *

**The Art of Touch**

**N**aruto is the only one allowed to touch Sasuke. Not like that, but at all. a) Because he's the only one who can get a hit on him during sparring, and b) because Sasuke trusts him. Yes, as crazy as it might sound, Sasuke trusts Naruto. Sasuke knew that Naruto always had his back, and he would throw his life away for the other boy.

Anyways, Sasuke was standing on a small hill, staring out into the distance, when Naruto came up and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, to get his attention. Sasuke, who already knew that Naruto was there, turned his gaze to the blond boy.

"Nice view up here, huh?"

"Hn" Naruto smiled, and draped his arm over the Uchiha's shoulder. They stood there, watching the sunset for a long time, in silence.

Once the sun was down, Sasuke turned and began to walk away, but Naruto grabbed his wrist. "Stay," Naruto ordered. Sasuke rolled his eyes, then sat down, wrapping his arms around his knees, adopting a very childish position. Naruto sat down too, but he sat cross-legged.

"Do . . . Do you wanna run away together?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Sasuke's cheeks turned a little pink, and he stared at the kitsune.

Naruto didn't notice the blush, and kept talking. "If we did then . . ." Naruto didn't know why they could run away together. It was silent for a few seconds, then Naruto looked at Sasuke, and opened his mouth to say something. Sasuke silenced him by putting a finger on Naruto's lips.

"Do you really want to leave?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay." Naruto stared at him.

"Will you really come with me?" he whispered, not believing what he was hearing. Sasuke nodded. Naruto flung his arms around the pale boy. Naruto began to cry. "Th-Thank you Sasuke!" he managed to sob out.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" asked Sasuke, as he hugged the smaller boy, holding him close. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke was hugging him, but answered without hesitation.

"I hate it here." That was his simple reply. Sasuke was not expecting that response.

"But . . . you always say that you would give your life for this village, and you want to be Hokage . . ." Naruto looked up at him.

"You can say one thing and mean another, don't you even know that?" Naruto scoffed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, then wiped the tears out of Naruto's. Naruto nuzzled against Sasuke's hand. Both of them blushed, but Sasuke didn't move his hand, and Naruto didn't stop nuzzling.

Sasuke pulled the younger boy into his chest, holding him protectivly.

"Sa . . . Sasuke?"

"When do you want to leave?" Sasuke asked. Naruto yawned.

"Umm . . . How about Tuesday?" Sasuke nodded.

"Alright" Sasuke let Naruto out of his embrace, and Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"Why do _you_ want to leave?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought for a minute before answering.

"Because if you left without me . . ." Sasuke's voice trailed off, not knowing what he would do. Naruto blushed and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, dobe?"

Naruto frowned, but still told him. "I said I wouldn't leave if you didn't come with me..."

Sasuke blushed. "And, I wouldn't let you go without me," he told the fox boy.

Naruto smiled. "Isn't it weird how opposites attract?" Sasuke's eyes widened, then he closed them.

"Yeah . . ." Sasuke threw his head back, and stared up at the stars. Naruto looked up too. Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke put one hand around Naruto's waist, and pulled him as close as he could get. "Love yah, dobe," he said, not thinking about what he was saying.

Naruto gasped a little, then blushed. "Love ya too, teme," he murmured. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips.

He kept his mouth there for a few seconds before, falling back into the soft grass. Naruto's brain was frozen for a few seconds longer, then he layed down beside his koi.

Naruto ran a hand along Sasuke's cheek, then let it rest on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled, and pulled Naruto up next to him. Naruto closed his eyes, and fell asleep on that hill, with Sasuke.

* * *

This took me no time at all to write.  
D:

-Taryn.


End file.
